Babysitting our godly parents
by Sam-Daughter Of Athena
Summary: Hecate makes Aphrodite a perfume but it backfires. It turns all of the Olympians into toddlers. Now the demigods have to take care of their parents. I know that there are many stories like this, but this one will be different. Rated T just in case.
1. News

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**A/N- This takes place after the HOH. Thalia is no longer a hunter in this story.**

-Percy's POV-

It was a great day at Camp Half Blood. Everytime this happened it meant something was going to go bad real soon. Chiron gave all of the cabin leaders the day off, so we were all sitting on the Argo 2 just talking. Every cabin leader showed up except for the Apollo and Dionysus leaders. Will was most likely doing archery, and Pollux has been distant ever since Castor died.

Leo was programming the ship to arrive at my mom's apartment. Everyone loves her cookies, so we were going to stop to eat us some. Mom promised to make us a batch when we got there.

I was thinking about how the the mist can make a flying ship look like a plane to mortals when a voice interupted my thoughts. It was Chiron. He was iris messaging us. I figured he just wanted to know how we were, but he had a anxious look on his face like he had bad news.

"I am so sorry to interupt your vacation from camp, but Hestia contacted me saying she needs some demigods to come and help her." Chiron said nervously. "She said it is an emergency, and the demigods need to arrive quickly. Could you travel to Olympus and help her?"

"We were just going to go eat blue cookies! Percy's mom told us she would make us a batch when we got over there." Leo whined. Ever since I had told him about my mom's cookies, Leo has begged me to bring him to eat some.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes at Leo. "Sure Chiron, We will had over there right now. We are not too far away from Olympus." Annabeth told Chiron. Annabeth has always had respect and admiration for Hestia. She was one of the more calmer goddesses.

"Thank you Annabeth." Chiron smiled at her. Annabeth was a quick thinker and she was great at solving any problem she had. Chiron had always admired her and Annabeth told me Chiron was like a second father to her. "I trust everyone of you. Good luck, and sorry about the cookies." Chiron told us then ended the connection to the iris message.

Leo grumbled and went to go fix the ship's destination. I guess he was excited about the cookies.

"I wonder what Hestia would want us for?" I asked Annabeth. You don't get a summons to Olympus very often.

"I don't know Seaweed Brain, but you and I will go in first. If the others are needed we will contact them to come up." Annabeth told me her plan. "We will go up first because we have a better relationship with Hestia then anyone else here." Annabeth explained since she knew I was going to ask why we had to go up first.

I was going to ask that, but then I remembered what she had told me before. "Athena always has a plan." I quoted her. She just smiled at me and nodded.

"We are here. Olympus awaits you Percy and Annabeth." Leo called to us from across the ship.

"Come on Wise Girl. Let's go see what the problem is." I said as I grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her into the empire state building.

"600th floor please." Annabeth told the guy working at the desk.

"There is no 600th floor." the guy replied. Annabeth and I both sighed. We have been on Olympus many of times before. Yet, he acts like he don't know us.

"Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, saviors of Olympus." I introduced us. "Hestia is expecting us."

"Kid, you're just crazy. There isn't a 600th floor and the gods don't live there." The guy replied.

Annabeth just sighed and pulled out her cap. She put it on and walked over and took the card out of the drawer to get to Olympus. "Come on Percy." She called to me as she took off her cap and walked to the elevator.

"Hey, You can't just take that!" The man yelled at us.

"Next time, just give it to us." I called to him as we got in the elevator. Annabeth put the card in and pushed the button for the 600th floor. We stood in silence as we waited to reach Olympus.

The doors opened up and we walked out into Olympus. "The gods are most likely waiting in the throne room for us." Annabeth told me as we walked towards the throne room.

When we arrived, we saw a different scence. Hestia was chasing around a bunch of kids around the age of 2. "Hestia, who are all of these kids?" I called to her. I watched as she caught a little boy who had a striking resemblence to Apollo. The little boy was chasing a girl with an arrow. I figured all of these children were demigods.

"You do not chase your sister with an arrow!" Hestia scolded the little boy. She then seperated the two and came to talk to us. "Percy, Annabeth, these are the Olympians."

Hi! I have had this idea in my head for a while now, so I decided to post it. Sorry, I haven't updated my other story in so long. I am trying to rewrite it before I post it. I didn't update because I use my Grandma's laptop to post since mine broke and she left for a week, and then my cousins stayed for a week. There was no time to update. Please review!


	2. Really Leo

Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson

A/N- This takes place after the HOH. Thalia is no longer a hunter in this story.

-Percy's POV-

"What do you mean these are the Olympians?" Annabeth asked Hestia. Hestia had told us that these little kids running around were the Olympians.

"Hecate was working on a new perfume for Aphrodite that makes you look younger, and the perfume backfired. Instead of working properly, the perfume turns a person into an toddler." Hestia explained while she broke up another fight.

"Wouldn't only Aphrodite be affected though?" I asked. "She was the only one who used the perfume.

"Hecate gave Aphrodite the perfume right before the annual summer solstice meeting." Hestia explained. "She wanted to demonstrate the perfume for everyone, so she sprayed it and the others got affected too."

"Why didn't she just change forms? She could have just looked younger by changing her age a few years." Annabeth asked. It did make sense. Gods can change their forms to be any age they choose.

"Aphrodite just wanted to impress somebody." Hestia responded. Hestia really wasn't paying attention to the conversation. She was watching the chaos happening around her.

The boy and girl, who I figured must be Artemis and Apollo, were chasing each other with arrows again. A child who I assumed must be Demeter was pouring cereal on the floor. The boy who I figured must be my dad since he looked just like me was trying to climb in Bessie's tank. Everywhere you looked was just more chaos.

"Come on, I will come and introduce you to each one of the Olympians." Hestia told us. She walked over to a girl putting on lipstick. "This is obviously Aphrodite." Hestia said as she took away the makeup.

Hestia then introduced us to the other Olympians. We found Hermes talking to George and Martha, Dionysus drinking grape juice, Ares fighting with Athena, Zeus chasing Hades, Hesphestus hitting things with a hammer, and Hera sitting on the foot of her throne staring at her family.

"Hestia, I just have one question. How were you not affected by the perfume? You attend the meetings." Annabeth asked.

"I sit away from the thrones by the fire. The perfume never came in contact with me." Hestia answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." Annabeth answered as she started figuring out things in her head. "Percy, why don't you tell the others to come up here. We need as much help as we can get."

I iris messaged the others and told them to come up to Olympus. After they agreed, I decided to help with the gods. I took away the lipstick Aphrodite managed to find, seperated the twins and took their arrows, and I made Ares and Athena stop fighting.

After I managed to control some of the chaos, the others finally arrived. They all just stood in the entrance to the throne room staring at the scene happening in front of them.

"Um, guys these are the Olympians. Aphrodite's perfume turned them all into toddlers." I explained to them. They just gave me confused looks.

"So, you are saying that these are the all powerful gods?" Leo asked with a bemused expression on his face. I just nodded and Leo became very excited. "That is so cool. Now we get to control them!"

"Leo." Jason groaned. "You can't control the most powerful beings on Earth." Leo just laughed and went over to see the gods.

This is going to be a long summer.

* * *

Hi! Here is the second chapter. Thank you for the 8 favorites and 17 follows. Please review!

Responses to the reviews-

Blackcurse11- Thank you!

Belgara- Here you go

water6631- Thank you!

~Sam-Daughter Of Athena


	3. Leo's punishment

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

-Leo's POV-

"Leo, you can't control them!" Piper yelled after me as I went to control the gods. I decided that since they were toddlers, I could control them. I just laughed at them, and walked up to Hermes who was talking to his snakes.

"Hey Hermes, I control you now so give me your caduceus." I told the little messenger god. Hermes just glared at me and hit me with the caduceus. He then ran and I started chasing after him. I always wanted to try out his caduceus and talk to the snakes.

"I told you that controling them is impossible." Jason called to me. No one even bothered to help me. They only laughed.

"It is not impossible!" I called back. We passed Artemis and Apollo, and they decided to join in on the chase. Now, I had two little gods with arrows chasing me.

After we circled the throne room twice, all of the gods were chasing me except for Hera. She was sitting on the foot of her throne staring at the choas her family created. I wasn't worried about catching Hermes anymore. He stopped running awile ago. Now he was chasing me. I wasn't worried about him though. I was worried about Ares. He was chasing me with a spear.

"Guys. Help me!" I screamed. Everyone just laughed and shook their heads. They were amused by my predicament. "This is not funny. Someone take the sword away from Ares." I protested

"Should we help him?" I heard Jason ask the others. "Yes!" I screamed. They just laughed again.

"Alright, I guess we should help him now. He kept them busy for long enough. They should nap now." Annabeth told the others.

"Thanks Annabeth! You are a life saver!" I screamed as Ares tried killing me.

Everyone grabbed their godly parent, but Clarisse didn't grab Ares in time. He took his spear and smacked me in the head with it. That is the last thing I remembered before the world went black.

* * *

Hi! Here is the third chapter. I know it isn't very long, but oh well. Review!

Responses to the reviews-

Phantresss212012- Here you go

thorn garmadon- Thanks :) Silly Leo

dragon444- Thanks

Blackcurse11- Thanks


	4. Living arrangments for the nights

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy jackson**

-Annabeth's POV-

We all watched as Leo lost consciousness. He fell on the marble floor in a heap.

"I guess we didn't get Ares in time." Jason said.

"He got what he deserved. He won't try controlling the gods anymore will he." Clarisse told us as she grabbed Ares and took away his spear.

"Clarisse, that is not very nice." I scolded as I bent down to tend to Leo. His head was bleeding, but at least he was breathing and had a pulse.

"Never said I was nice princess." Clarisse told me. I hated the nickname princess, but she has called me that for years. I knew she wouldn't stop anytime soon. She knew it annoyed me and used it to her advantage.

"Whatever, we need to find a place for them to sleep. Leo wore them all out enough. Now they should sleep." I said as I adjusted mom in my arms. She was already half asleep as was most of the other baby gods in the room.

"You can spend the night in your parents houses." Hestia told us. We all nodded in response. "I partnered you up though since some of your parents don't have a house up here and I don't believe most of you can take care of a child on your own."

Everyone groaned. We wanted to pick our own partners, but I knew Hestia would pair us with someone she thought we could work best with.

"The pairings I picked are for the gods best interests at heart. First, we have Thalia with Nico. You will be caring for Zeus and Hades." Thalia just sighed. "I know that you are going to tell me that you have sworn off boys so you can't stay with him, but Hades doesn't have a room here on Olympus and I think that the big three need special care that you two can give them." Thalia and Nico just nodded and walked to Zeus's room.

"Next, we have Clarisse and Chris who stay and will care for Ares in his room. Clarisse you are the only one who can handle Ares so he will be put in your care." Clarisse and Chris nodded and walked to Ares' room.

"When did Chris get here?" Travis asked and we just shrugged in response.

"Chris was nearby so he came to help us." Hestia responded. "Now the next pairing will be Hazel and Frank. You two will be staying in either Artemis' or Apollo's room and you will care for the twins." The pair nodded and walked off.

"So is everyone paired with their boyfriend or girlfriend?" Katie asked. It was how the pairings seemed except for Thalia and Nico.

"Yes. Jason, Piper, Aphrodite in her room , Travis, Katie, Hermes in his room, Conner, Miranda, Demeter in her room, Percy, Annabeth, Poseidon and Athena, either room.

Everyone nodded and started walking toward where they were told to go except Percy and me.

"Hestia, what about Hera, Dionysus, Hepheastus, and Leo?" I asked. They had to go somewhere for the night.

"I was going to put Leo and Hepheastus with Jason and Piper, but they will just stay with me tonight. As for Hera and Dionysus, they will have to come also.

"Percy and I can take one of them if you want. Your room will be crowded enough with 3 guests, also Poseidon has extra beds and space." I offered. I didn't really like either god, but I wanted to help Hestia.

"Thanks Annabeth, could you take Hera? I don't think she will like being in my room with only 1 girl. She is the goddess of women." Hestia told me as she picked up Dionysus and Hepheastus in one arm and dragged Leo with the other hand.

"Sure, do you want any help with Leo?" I asked her as I adjusted mom in my arms, and started walking towards Hera. Mom had fallen asleep and my arms were starting to numb from holding her so long.

"No thanks, I got it. Good night. I will see you tommorow morning. I will fix breakfast at 8." Hestia called back as she was already at her door.

"Good night!" I called back then I went to get Hera. "Hi Hera, it is time to go to bed. Everyone else is in bed." Hera just scowled at me. I sighed knowing that this was going to be hard. I was trying to convince the one goddess that I hate and that hates me to come with me.

"Come on Hera, It is just for one night. Tommorrow night you can stay with Jason or Thalia." Percy argued. She little goddess wouldn't come willingly so after five minutes of pleading, I just gradded her and carried her to Poseidon's room. She didn't even protest. She just laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

"That was easy." Percy told me as Hera started to softly snore. I just rolled my eyes at him. Today was chaotic enough, I can't imagine what tommorow or the rest of the summer will be like.

* * *

Hi! I know this chapter was kinda boring, and not as funny as the last. This was meant to be a filler chapter. Anyway, please review and comment your ideas on what should happen next.

Responses to the reviews-

Blackcurse11- That was my favorite part too

dropdeaddivaisback- Thanks! Here you go :)

thorn garmadon- Me too :)

Phantress212012- Here you go!


	5. Food Fight!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**-Percy's POV-**

"Come on Seaweed Brain! We are going to be late for breakfast." Annabeth told me as she tried shaking me awake. I just groaned in response and rolled over. Annabeth sighed and grabbed a pillow and hit me with it causing me to fall out of bed.

"I'm awake." I said as I sat up. I looked up just in time to see Dad and Athena running towards me with pillows. They both started to hit me with them. It didn't hurt though since they were only about 18 months old. I grabbed Dad's pillow and put it on the bed, but Athena decided to run away. Annabeth managed to grab her and take away the pillow.

"Alright, let's go wake the others for breakfast." Annabeth said as she walked out the door. I grabbed Dad and Hera and followed her. "Where do you want to go first?" Annabeth asked as she started walking towards the other houses.

I opened my mouth to tell her that it didn't matter when Hera started to whine. "Zoos!" Hera cried and I just stared at her in confusion.

"She wants Zeus." Annabeth explained to me when she saw my confused expression. "To Zeus' house we go." She said and led us to Zeus and Hera's room. Annabeth knows where everything is sice she spent a lot of time redesigning Olympus.

"Thalia! Nico!" Annabeth yelled as she knocked on the door. We heard someone mumble something about what time it is and then Thalia opened the door.

"It is 7:45 am. What do you want?" Thalia growled as she glared at us. Thalia doesn't appreciate being woke up. She once broke Conner's arm for waking her up. No one has tried to wake her since.

"Zoos!" Hera cried as she looked around for Zeus. Thalia just frowned and then scowled at Hera for stating a very stupid reason for her to woken up early.

"The real reason we came over is that Hestia is making us breakfast. We have to wake everyone. Hera just wants Zeus." I explained to Thalia. Thalia just nodded and went inside and grabbed Zeus and brought him outside. She shoved him into Annabeth's arms and went to wake up Nico.

Hera started crying again so Annabeth and I traded Hera for Athena. Dad then started pulling Athena's hair and Athena started to cry. I sighed and smacked Dad's hands then I tried to get Athena to stop crying.

Luckily Thalia came out of the door with Nico and Hades following her. Annabeth shoved Zeus and Hera into Thalia's arms and she took Athena and calmed her down. Thalia tried giving hera back but Annabeth wouldn't take her, so Thalia was stuck with her.

We managed to wake everyone else up with few problems. The only problems we had was Aphrodite put makeup on Jason, Chris had bruises all over his body from Ares, and Demeter pored cereal all over the floor in her room.

After we took care of the problems, we arrived in the dining room. The dining room was set up with 13 high chairs and 16 chairs. Each chair and high chair had a place card in front of them telling us where to sit. Everyone sat in their correct seats and waited for Hestia to arrive.

"I am going to help Hestia. Watch mom for me." Annabeth told me. I nodded in response and Annabeth went to help Hestia. Soon, Hestia and Annabeth arrived carrying two trays with food and empty glasses and baby had the food for the gods and Annabeth had food for us demigods.

Every demigod and their godly parent had a different color food. Dad and I had blue. Annabeth and Athena had grey. Thalia, Jason, Zeus and Hera had sky blue. Clarisse and Ares had red. Frank and Apollo had gold. Travis, Conner, Chris, and Hermes had brown. Leo and Hephaestus had orange. Hestia and Dionysus had purple. Katie, Miranda, and Demeter had leaf green. Hazel and Artemis had silver, and Piper and Aphrodite had pink. Our pancakes and toast were also shaped. There was owls, lightning bolts, winged shoes, swords, high heels, music notes, hammers, fish, leopards, arrows, and people.

The dinner was going great until Hermes threw a pancake at Apollo. The idea of throwing food excited the liitle gods. Every one of them started to throw food. I tried to grab the pancake out of Dad's hand when something hit my head. I turned around and saw Thalia smirking at hit my head. I turned around and saw Thalia smirking at me.

"That was for waking me up this morning." Thalia told me as she started laughing. I glared at her and picked up my toast and hit her in the eye with it.

"Guys, don't throw food. It is very immature." Annabeth scolded us as the egg Thalia threw at me missed and landed in her hair. "This means war!" Annabeth said as she threw toast at Thalia. After the demigods saw Annabeth, Thalia, and me throwing food they decided to join in. Clarisse threw eggs at me, Travis threw toast at Nico, and Frank threw pancakes at Leo.

Hestia was yelling at us, but no one was really paying much attention. We were in the middle of a food fight. Most of us demigods were standing on the table or our chairs and were throwing any food we could find at each other. Everyone except Hestia, Hera ,and Athena were involved in the fight.

That didn't last long though. I was standing on the table with Annabeth throwing food at Thalia, so there was a chance for Dad to throw food at Athena. He threw his toast at her and then squirted his juice from his bottle at her. Athena threw her plate at him and another fight started between them.

Annabeth and I got off the table to stop the fight between Dad and Athena. We grabbed them out of their high chair and cleaned the food off of them. Everyone was so busy throwing food that they didn't notice Chiron appear in an iris message.

"What is going on here?" Chiron boomed. Everyone froze and turned to face him.

"Dad started it!" Conner yelled as he dropped the pancake he was about to throw at Travis. I knew Chiron wouldn't care who started it. He will punish everyone.

"I don't care who started it. Your father is only a toddler. He doesn't know better, but you should. Hestia has also told you to stop and you just ingnored her. Why?" Chiron asked looking at everyone of us.

Everyone did the smart thing and decided not to answer. I have never seen Chiron this mad. I doubt no one else has either. I saw Annabeth look down guiltily so I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"You will all be punished for this." Chiron told us and I looked around and saw a couple campers had tears forming in their eyes including Annabeth. We all felt really bad for disrespecting Hestia and being yelled at by Chiron especially Annabeth. She really respected them and he was like a second father to her.

"Kitchen duty for a month?" Travis asked and we all groaned. We hated kitchen duty.

"Worse. I will decide a punishment that best fits this situation." Chiron said as he held Travis' gaze. Travis jumped off the table and sat down next to Katie.

"There is no need to punish them. They will clean this up." Hestia reasoned. She had looked around and saw the teary eyes. She knew we were sorry.

"Hestia, they disrespected you and Olympus. They were your guests. They should know better." Chiron tried arguing. I knew that if Hestia said she had the final desicion and what she says in the matter is final.

"No punishment. They are sorry just look at them." Hestia said firmly. Chiron looked around and saw the guilty faces and teary eyes and he nodded his head.

"Fine, please give them a punishment you see fits." Chiron said then he cut his connection.

"Do you want us to clean this up right now?" Annabeth asked. The dining room was a mess. There was food everywhere. There was even egg on the ceiling.

No, I will have some nymphs clean it up. I will have all of you watch the gods in the throne room. I was going to help, but I have business to attend to. This is your punishment." Hestia said and left to attend to her business. We all grabbed our parent and walked into the throne room. Watching them couldn't be too hard.

* * *

Hi! This is the longest chapter yet. Please review and tell me what you think should happen. I got a kitten yesterday. Technically it is my little sister's but I named it Echo. My cousin is staying with my grandma and I was watching a Hercules movie and he started acting like he was Zeus. I told him I was Athena so we role played for like 3 hours. My cousin knows very little about greek mythology so he didn't really know what he was talking about and he also talked in an Italian accent. We then started arguing whether Athena was the godess of wisdom or not. My grandma was getting annoyed so I told her she could be Hestia. I love my family even though none of them know anything about Greek mythology except for one of my other cousins. He is like the only person who has read Percy Jackson and I can talk about it with except my mom. Sorry, I just had to tell you about my cousin trying to be Zeus. Review!

Responses to the reviews-

hixD- Yeah. Thanks for the idea. I didn't know what to put in this chapter :)

Phantress212012- Here you go :)

dropdeaddivaisback- I love answering reviews and I do ship Thalico. I will put your idea in next chapter. It would be dramatic. You can rant in every review. It doesn't bother me :)

thorn garmadon- She did

pjo fan- Thank You! Here you go

Rainidaze- Thank You!

Hibye- Thank you!

Guest5678- I am so glad you love it and it makes you laugh :) Here is the update.

~Sam- Daughter Of Athena


	6. We lost the gods

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**-Thalia's POV-**

All of us demigods sat in front of our thrones watching the little gods. They were all running and playing. Hermes, Apollo and Ares were playing tag. Zues and Hades were fighting over some toy. Poseidon was talking to Bessie. Athena, Artemis, and Hera were coloring. Aphrodite was looking at herself in the mirror. Hesphestus was making things out of straws. Dionysus was drinking grape juice and Demeter was eating cereal.

Zeus finally got the toy, and it was Ares' turn in tag. Everything was finally peaceful until Ares hit Aphrodite's mirror and broke it. Aphrodite took her lipstick and smeared it all over Ares' face. Nico separated them, and I took away Aphrodite's lipstick. I then used Nico's shirt to wipe off the lipstick on Ares' shirt.

"Why did you use my shirt to wipe off his shirt? You could of used Ares' or your own shirt." Nico whined. I rolled my eyes and picked up Aphrodite and handed her to Piper.

"Because I can Corpse Breath. You shouldn't argue with me. Do you want electrocuted?" I asked him. Nico glared at me and I stuck my toungue out at him. Just then Zeus and hades walked over to me.

"Mama, will you play a game with us?" Zeus asked me. I would of slapped him, but Nico grabbed my hands. I kicked him and he let go. I glared at Zeus and Hades.

"Never call me mama again. I am not or never will be your mother. I am also not going to play with you. I have better things to do than play with you." I yelled at them. Zeus and Hades started crying and the rest of the demigods started snickering.

"Thalia, that wasn't nice. You made them cry!" Annabeth scolded me. "Your Mama would love to play with you." She told Zeus. I glared at her and shook my head. I was so not going to play with some little kids. I didn't care if they are gods or not.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Zeus asked and Annabeth nodded in consent. All the gods squealed and started to look for places to hide in the room. Annabeth closed her eyes and started to count to 10. She looked around at the rest of us demigods and motioned for us to count with her. We all closed our eyes and we started counting.

When we opened our eyes, all of the gods were gone. We all started to look for them. We checked behind the columns, behind the thrones and everywhere else in the throne room.

"I can't find any of them. Where could they of possibly hid. We checked everywhere." Piper said. It was true. We did check every inch of the throne room.

"Great idea Princess. You caused us to lose all of the gods." Clarisse yelled at Annabeth. It was true. If she would of just let Zeus cry, we wouldn't be in this mess.

"I didn't know we would lose them! Chiron and Hestia are going to kill me" Annabeth screamed back at her. The tears in her eyes were visible. She never did anything wrong and this little mistake could be the end of the world. I felt bad for her. If Chiron or Hestia found out, Annabeth would be the one to blame.

"It's okay Wise Girl. We will find them." Percy said as he hugged her. That calmed her down alot.

It was then I noticed that the throne room doors were open. The gods are lost in New york.

* * *

Hi! here is the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffy ending. I will update soon. My cousin is helping me write these chapters before he goes home. We are going to see Sea Of Monsters on Percy's birthday. I am so excited. Review!

Responses to the reviews-

Blackcurse11- I almost felt guilty when I wrote it too

dropdeaddivaisback- I love answering reviews so I don't care if you rant. My family is the same way. I make a Percy Jackson reference and my sister just looks at me and says "Oh, you're talking about Percy Jackson again." She refuses to read the books so she doesn't understand the joke. I get in trouble all the time too and it is never my fault. Chiron and Hestia could but I ship her with Dionysus. I ship the oddest godly couples like Poseidon and Athena and Artemis and Apollo. Here is the update :)

ElmoDaHorse- Thank You! I am so glad you like it :)

Guest5678- Here is the update :) I am glad you love it.

Sergio's girl- Yes, I did know they were cousins. The Demeter kids would be their cousins also :)


	7. 2 down, 11 to go

Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson

-Annabeth's POV-

It was my fault that the gods were lost in New York. If I hadn't suggested hide and seek, this would of never happened. Hestia and Chiron are going to kill me.

"Let's split up and try to find them. They could still be on Olympus." Thalia suggested. She was right. They could be on Olympus. Maybe they went back to the dining room to find food.

"We will go with the partner we were assigned. We can cover more area that way." I suggested. Percy smiled at me and the others except Thalia and Nico agreed. "Hazel, Frank, Katie, Travis, Conner, and Miranda stay here on Olympus, and everyone else will search New York.

"What are we going to do if Hestia comes looking for us and we don't have the gods? Someone needs to tell her that we are taking them for ice cream.

"Not it!" Percy, Thalia, and Nico screamed in unison. I rolled my eyes. The big three kids could be so childish at times. They were always competing trying to see who is the best.

"I will tell her myself. Everyone get out of the viewing range of the iris message so it looks like you already left." I tell everyone as I dig a drachma out of my pocket. Everyone nods and moves to the side of the room.

Percy makes a rainbow with his water powers and I throw in my drachma. I request Hestia and wait for her to appear. Soon, her shimmering face appears in the rainbow.

"Hi Annabeth, what do you need? Is there a problem?" Hestia asked. She appeared to be talking to a couple of minor gods. That must be what her meeting was about.

"No, I wanted to tell you that we were going to get some icecream. We wanted to make sure you knew where we were." I told her. I felt really bad for lying, but we would be in so much trouble if we said we lost them. This was our punishment.

"Okay, watch them very carefully. Knowing them, they will try to run away." Hestia said as she glanced back at the minor gods behind her that were waiting impatiently.

"We will. I will let you get back to your meeting. Everyone is waiting for me outside anyway." I told her. She smiled at me and wished me lucked then waved her hand through the iris message and cut the connection.

"Okay, Now that that is settled we should start looking." Thalia said. Everyone split up and start to look.

Percy grabbed my hand and together we walked out of the throne room. As we were about to walked across the path to the elevator, we saw one of the gods sitting there.

It was Dionysus. He was crying and mumbling something about falling. Piper walked over and scooped him up. She tried to get him to stop crying and tell us where the others are.

"One down, twelve to go." Jason said as he watched Piper. Eventually, Dionysus calmed down and told us he was scared of falling. He didn't know where the others were. They went ahead of him and in the elevator. We all walked towards the elevator and walked in.

We walked in the elevator and saw the button to the lobby was sticky. That must be where they went, and it was the only button they could reach. Percy pushed the button and we descended to the lobby.

When we walked in the lobby, we found Hera sitting in a chair. She was sitting there with her arms crossed and she was staring at the guy at the front desk. Jason walked over and grabbed her while the rest of us went to talk to the guy at the front desk.

"Have you seen any little children that came through here?" I asked. He just shook his head and went back to reading his magazine. We all groaned and thalia grabbed his wrist.

"This is an emergency. Tell us all you know now." Thalia told him as she gave him her best glare. He sighed and told us how there was a group of about 12 kids that walked through here and one of them sat in the chair and the rest left.

We iris messaged the demigods that were still on Olympus and told them what he said. The were going to search Olympus and then come down. We then set off into New York to find the rest of the gods.

* * *

Hi! Here is the next chapter. Yesterday, I saw the Sea Of Monsters. I loved it. We were the only people in the theaters. It was awesome. Review!

Responses to the reviews-

ElmoDaHorse- It isn't good but it's funny :)

Guest5678- Thank You! Missing gods are not good

Guest- :)

Hibye- I know. Here it is :)

Phantress212012- Here you are :)

TrueColorsNeverFade- Thank You!

Blackcurse11- Yes they are

Extended Experience- Thanks! Here you go!

PoseidonStorie8- Thanks! I am so glad you love the story and that it makes you laugh :)

Thalicoforever3.14- Thanks :)

candyland7- I don't know :)


	8. To Sally's house we go

Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson

-Percy's POV-

"Everyone split up. We will meet back here in an hour." Annabeth told me. Everyone nodded and started to walk in seperate directions.

"Percy, if you were lost in New York, where would you go?" Annabeth asked me. I knew she was trying to figure out where Poseidon was.

"Um.., I would go find my mom's apartment and then she would make me some blue cookies." I answered. I don't know if my dad would go find mom, but I know I would.

"That is a great idea Percy! Poseidon may have went to visit Sally. Even if he didn't Sally and Paul can always help us look." Annabeth said as she started to walk towards mom's apartment. I was hoping that she would agree. I wanted some blue cookies.

"Where do you think your mom would go?" I asked. I figured Athena would find a library or some educational place to go.

"That's just it. Mom is smart enough to know not to stray far away. I don't think she would go off somewhere alone. She must of accompianed someone. We just have to figure out who and where they would go." Annabeth answered. Her logic did make sense. Athena is the goddess of wisdom. She is smart enough to know not to get lost in New York.

"Maybe she went with Artemis. Aren't they like best friends?" I whispered so no mortals could hear. I think that Athena is Artemis' best friend, but I am not sure.

"Yes, they are best friends. She could of possibly went with her, but I would think that the twins would go together. They are always near each other so I believe that they would

go somewhere together." Annabeth answered. I guess that did make sense. Maybe Athena went with the person she has spent the most time with.

"If the twins went together because they have spent the most time together then wouldn't of our parents go together?" I asked. I don't know if i'm right, but if i am then we would save time looking for them.

"Possibly, but you have to remember their rivalry." Annabeth answered. I guess she was right, they still hate each other.

We spent the rest of the walk to mom's apartment in silence. We both kept a lookout for any of the gods. You never know where they could be. Some of them are troublemakers.

Just as we were about to knock on mom's door, we heard footsteps coming our way. Annabeth and I turned around and saw a little soaked Poseidon and Athena.

"Mom, Poseidon!" Annabeth said as the little gods saw us and their faces lit up. Athena ran over and hugged Annabeth and Poseidon hugged me.

"It was not smart to play hide and seek in New York. You could have gotten hurt or even taken. Both of you should of known better than that. I am very dissapointed in both of you." Annabeth scolded. Dad and Athena both started to cry and I kinda felt bad for them. I mean they are only in the body of a 2 year old.

"Come on Wise Girl. They are sorry, just look at them. Let's go see if mom is home and if she will make some cookies for us." I said as I started to knock on my mom's apartment door.

"Percy! How are you? Are you okay? I haven't seen you in months. You grew since I have seen you last! How is camp? Is Annabeth okay?" Mom said while hugging me and looking me over as soon as she opened the door.

"Hi mom. I am fine. No cuts or bruises. I don't think I grew any. Camp is fine and so is Annabeth. We came to see if we could get some of your famous blue cookies and maybe some help." I answered her back. Everytime I came back she bombed me with a lot of questions.

"I am so glad you are okay Percy. Now who is this we? Is Annabeth with you and why do you need help? Are you in trouble?" Mom asked me worriedly. She was always worried that some god was out to get me. Most of the time that was true.

"Annabeth is with me and we kinda have trouble." I said as mom groaned. She knew how hard life was for us demigods. Someone or something was always trying to kill us.

Hi Sally, and this is our problem." Annabeth said while gesturing at Dad and Athena. I expected mom to be suprised. I didn't think she would react how she did though.

Mom fainted and luckily Paul had just walked up behind her to see what was taking her so long at the door and who was there. We told Paul our problem and he agreed to help us then he helped me carry mom to the couch.

* * *

Hi! Sorry for the long wait for the update. I started school yesterday and I have just been so busy. i was going to update earlier but then I had homework and birthday dinner for my brother. Tommorow in choir we have to do voice tests so we have to sing in front of the class. I think I am horrible at singing but both of my grandma's told me I was a great singer. I am still not sure though. We had to take a science test today and it was only the second day at school. The only part I don't like about my school is that we take attendance every period so the senoirs don't drive off. The teachers are nice though. Sorry for the rant. Review!

Responses to the reviews-

candyland7- They got 2. Dionysus and Hera. There are 13 in all including Hades

dropdeaddivaisback- Percy is sweet :) I'm glad you love it. Lying is wrong. Yeah, I saw it in 3D :)

ElmoDaHorse- It is a great joy :)

Blackcurse11- I don't know

Thalicoforever3.14- I just imagine her being like really calm

water6631- That was the idea my cousin said i should do too :)

Extended Experience- That's how I imagine her too

Lioness Deity- I think they would look so cute too and that Percabeth picture is cute :)  
Guest5678- Me too :)  
fender a.k.a- I wore my CHB shirt :)


	9. Chloe Klainn

Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson

-Jason's POV-

"Pipes, where should we go first?" I asked my girlfriend as I adjusted Hera in my arms. She was starting to get tired and Dionysus has already cried himself to sleep so I figured it was their naptime.

"Mom would be anywhere there is clothes or makeup. We could look in all the stores." Piper answered. She was right. Aphrodite would go shopping, but there were tons of stores in New York.

"You're right but that will take hours. Let's try and think of where the others could be and we can try and find them all and find your mom on the way." I said.

"I don't know where your dad would go though. Some of the others are easier to think about. I mean Ares would go to something related to fighting or Demeter would go to a flower garden." Piper answerd as she slightly adjusted Dionysus' head.

You're right. Do you want me to take him so you can look for the others better?" I asked. It would be easiest for me to hold the both of them so Piper could look better.

"No, he is fine." Piper answered as she scanned the crowds of New York. I knew it would help us if I had him though.

"No you're not. This will help us." I answered as I took Dionysus out of her arms and into my own. He didn't even wake up. He just mumbled something about grape juice.

"Sparky, I was fine." Piper tried protesting but I knew she wasn't upset about it because there was a small smile on her lips. She knew I cared about her.

"Yeah I know. Hey is that your mom over there?" I asked while pointing to a little girl who was standing in front of a shop window staring at her reflection and fixing her hair.

"Oh my gods! I think that is her." Piper said while pushing through the crowd. "Is that really you?" She asked after she reached the child. The child turned around and gave us a questioning look.

"Who are you? My daddy told me I should not talk to strangers and you are a stranger." The young girl answered. Now that I look, she is much taller then the gods currently are. She looks maybe 5 and the gods are about 2.

"I am Piper and this is Jason. What is your name?" Piper asked and she used some charmspeak to make sure the young girl cooperated.

"My name is Chloe. I am 5." The girl answered. Shouldn't she be with her parents if she is only 5. Piper must of read my mind because that is the next thing she asked.

"Where are your parents Chloe?" Piper asked.

"I can't find my daddy. We were walking and then I got lost." Chloe answered. That explains where her dad was but what where would her mom be?

"Where is your mom at?" I asked softly.

"I never met my mommy. Daddy says I may meet her when I am older, but how old do I have to be?" Chloe asked us. I realized then that this little girl was a possibly a demigod.

"I don't know Chloe. Do you know what your mommy's name was or what she looked like?" Piper asked her. I understood what she was doing. She was figuring out who her mother could possibly be.

"I don't know her name. Daddy said I look just like her. I have her pretty hair and eyes. He also says I have her love of shopping."

Piper and I both seemed to figure out the answer at the same time. Her mother could possibly be Aphrodite. That could be how I thought that Chloe was Aphrodite, they look really similar.

"Chloe, Jason and I will help you find your daddy okay?" Piper asked. Hera then sighed in her sleep and caught Chloe's attention.

"Are those your babies? They are so cute! I love babies!" Chloe said as she stared at the two sleeping babies in my arms.

"Um...Yeah. These are our babies." I told her akwardly. I mean I am only 15. I don't have two 2 year olds.

"Are these your only babies?" Chloe asked Piper as she grabbed her hand and we started to look for her father.

Piper looked at me for help. I understood what she was talking about. If we told her we only had 2 and then we found some more it would look suspicious.

"We have 2 other children. They were with one of our friends, but sometimes they get lost like you did so they are lost somewhere. We are trying to find them and some of our friends' babies who also got lost so they could be anywhere." I explained. I hope that she bought that.

"I will help you find them since you are helping me find my daddy." Chloe told us as I realized something. She never told us what her dad looked like. How could we find him if we didn't know who he was.

"Chloe, what does your daddy look like and what is his name?" I asked. That would help us locate him faster.

"My daddy's name is Trevor Klainn. He is a movie star. He has brown eyes and brown hair." Chloe told us. Her father is the Trevor Klainn. All of the Aphrodite kids obsess over him.

"Your father is a movie star?" I asked. Are Aphrodite kid's dads always famous in some way?

"Yeah. That is how I always get new clothes or toys. It isn't always great having a celebrity father though. He usually never has much time for me." Chloe answered.

"My dad is a celebrity too. His name is Tristan Mclean. I know how you feel. I had to deal with my dad's assistant Jane, but I promise it will get better." Piper told her with a tad bit of charmspeak. That was so sweet how she was helping her.

"I hope it does. Is that your baby over there?" Chloe asked pointing to a baby in a stroller. Piper shook her head no and Chloe continued to scan the crowd for babies.

She continued to point at every baby we saw. It was starting to annoy me, but just then it payed off. Chloe had pointed to a baby in a man's arms. He had my electric blue eyes and with a start, I realized it was Zeus, my father.

I sprang into action. I handed Hera and Dionysus to Piper and I went over to get my father from the man. The man refused and insisted that the baby was his. That was impossible because the only people that could have those eyes are Zeus and his children. I know that Zeus hasn't had any other children so I knew it was a lie.

I yanked my father out of his arms and I started to run when the man changed into a monster. I handed my father to Piper and I killed the monster as Piper and Chloe ran to safety. We have to find the other gods fast or there may be big trouble.

* * *

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I didn't have time. I have been working on this for a couple of days now and I could never finish it due to my hectic schedule. I decided to update today because it is my birthday! Yep, and I had an awesome cake. It was based off the ending of the Mark of Athena. My mom cut a hole in the cake and bought some lego people that represented Percy and Annabeth and put them falling in. She also bought me a copy of the Mark of Athena and put it on the cake. It is the best cake I have ever gotten. I know this chapter is mostly about Chloe, but she won't be a main character unless you want her to be. Review and tell me your ideas. There is a new poll on my profile about what story I should write next when I finish my other one. The choices are:

The summer the gods came to visit- A fanfic about the gods visiting CHB

The grandchildren of the gods- A story about the demigod's kids and their relationships with the gods.

Responses to the reviews-

Guest- She probably did :)

blackcurse11- Me too :)

Guest- I'm glad you love it :)

Fender a.k.a. Me- Sure, make sure to return them when you're done :) I made the shirt. It is horrible. You want to reply to the reviews? Sure :)

Thalicoforever3.14- Sure! Blue cookies for everyone to celebrate my birthday :)

candyland7- You're welcome :) Thanks for the idea about where the twins would go. I will use it in a later chapter.

Guest5678- I bet they are too :) Here is the update!

Elmodahorse- Thanks :) Poor Sally :(

Guest- I am so glad you like it and that you find it funny :)

Please vote on the poll on my profile and review!


	10. Leo's emergency ice cream

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**-Leo's POV-**

"Hey! Who am I with?" I yelled after Annabeth as she walked away with Percy. She must not of heard me as she kept walking.

I kicked at the dirt on the ground as I thought of where I should go. I could try to walk around and find dad or I could try to find any of the gods. I then thought of the best idea ever. I could get ice cream since some of the gods could be there.

I reached in my pocket and found the five dollars Chiron gave me before we left yesterday. He gave everyone five dollars and told us it was for emergencies only. This is an emergency so I started to walk to find a ice cream shop.

I looked around for the gods as I walked but I didn't see any of them. I was about to walk in the ice cream shop when a display window in the store next door caught my eyes. There sat a little girl was was trying on tutus, shoes, and jewelry who looked just like Aphrodite. Yes, Leo Valdez knows what a tutu is. There is some in the Aphrodite cabin but that is a long story.

I sighed and walked in the store to get her. I realized that this was a children's store filled with clothes and toys. Some of the other gods may of came in here with her. I coaxed Aphrodite to come with me by promising her I would buy her ice cream and come back later and buy her one of them tutus she was trying on.

"Did anyone else come in here with you?" I asked as I started to walk down the aisles.

I cursed as she said the one name I didn't want to hear. Ares. I walked through the aisles with no sign of Ares until we reached the last aisle which happened to be the nerf guns and blow up sword aisle.

Ares started to shoot at me with his nerf gun and I grabbed a plastic shield to defend myself. Ares grabbed a blow up sword and I followed suit. We dueled in the middle of the aisle with a giggling Aphrodite in my arms and disapproving looks from the other costumers.

I managed to whack Ares in the side and he fell to the ground crying. I put my toy weapons down and I scooped Ares in my arms and started to walk out the door when the security alarm went off. I stopped and looked over us and realized that Aphrodite still had on the tutu she wanted.

I took it off of her and gave it to the cashier. Aphrodite started to join Ares in crying and the cashier just gave me a disgusted look.

"Aren't you a little young to be a parent of two?" The cashier asked me. That was rude. Even though they are not my kids, my personal life isn't any of her business.

"Aren't you a little too snotty to be a cashier here?" I retorted as I walked out the door a second time.

I walked next door and bought the three of us a ice cream. I may of only bought them a small, but I needed a large cone.

I had taken one lick of my ice cream when Ares knocked it out of my hand and onto the ground. This summer is going to kill me.

* * *

Hi! Here is the next chapter. I wrote this on my iPhone so I don't know if it will look as good. Review and tell me your thoughts and ideas for this story.

Responses to the reviews-

TrueColorsNeverFade- Not my favorite either

Fitter doodle- ?

Semoka- I am so glad you love it :)

Mila-is-a-bookworm-101- Here you go :)

Lioness Diety- if you ship Perlia, who do you ship Nico with. I ship Thalico and Percabeth so I was just wondering

annabethandpercy4ever- I am glad you love it and that you came across it also :)

aslongaswe'retogetherPA- Both stories have the first chapter up. I like Chloe too :)

Extended Experience- I will :)

Guest- Both stories have the first chapter up and thanks :)

Blackcurse11- thanks :)

What'supbuddy- I will :)

juanamontaluo- I am glad you love it :) Thanks for the tips. I saw it in 3D on Percy's birthday.

WiseGirl2222- Thank You :)

Guest5678- thanks :) I saw it in 3D on Percy's birthday.

Guest- I'll try :)

Thalico 3.14- here you go! Thanks :)

Hibye- thanks :)

Fender a.k.a Me- They may help you :)

ElmoDaHorse- it was kinda rushed. You're welcome :)


	11. The prank store and the cereal store

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**- Katie's POV-**

"Where should we look first?" I asked my boyfriend Travis Stoll. He wasn't really paying attention as he was concentrated more on pick pocketing people.

"That sounds great Katie." Travis told me in consent. He didn't hear what I asked so he was just going to agree. He was too busy stealing jewelry and wallets from the passing pedestrians to listen to what I was asking him. This could end up being the end of the world if we don't find all of the gods.

"Travis Matthew Stoll! **( A/N I don't actually know Travis' middle name so I made up one.) **You aren't even listening to me. " I yelled at him after I asked him the same question three more times.

"I was too Katie. You told me you wanted a present right? I got you one." Travis said as he got down on one knee. "Katie, will you marry me? I stole this ring for you the same way that I also stole your heart."

"Travis! We are only 16 and this is already the third time you proposed to me this week. Proposing is not going to get you out of trouble although it is extremely sweet. Now give that lady her ring back and let's go." I told Travis as I started walking ahead.

"How could you deny me? You know you love me Katie!" Travis yelled to me jokingly as he slipped the ring into the lady's pocket.

"The same way I denied you the first two times. I do love you even though some days I question why but if you really want to impress a girl buy her a ring instead of stealing one." I told him.

Just as he was about to reply, two people bumped into us and knocked us to the ground. I looked up to see Conner and Miranda staring at us wide eyed.

"Katie, I am so sorry. Conner wasn't watching where he was going and we hit you. He thought he knew where his dad could be." Miranda told me as she helped me up. I wasn't mad at her. I was actually glad that they bumped into us.

"It's okay Miranda. At least Conner was trying to find his dad. Travis was just stealing from the passing people and when I yelled at him he proposed again." I told her.

"Proposing isn't something you can do just because Katie is mad at you. It is supposed to be a special moment in someone's life not something you can do three times a week." Miranda scolded Travis as I had told her about the first two times he proposed.

Travis and Conner both just laughed and walked ahead of us plotting pranks to pull on the pedestrians walking past.

"Where did Conner think his dad would be at?" I asked Miranda. "We could start there and look around to find him."

"He thinks that he might be in the prank store. It is only about a five minute walk from here so his dad could have easily walked there. I don't know if he thinks that his dad is there or if he just wants to buy prank supplies but I figured it would be a good place to start the search." Miranda told me. She was right. You could never tell what the Stolls were plotting to do next.

"Come on Travis! We are going to the prank store." I said as Miranda and I both turned the corner and the Stolls keep walking forward.

Travis immediately perked up and raced after us. The Stolls' whole life was pranks and thievery. Actually that was all of the Hermes' kids favorite pastime. Us Demeter kids actually did something useful with our time. We gardened and helped nature as much as possible.

"I'll beat you there!" Travis yelled to me as he and Conner started to run. I sighed. Travis could be so childish at times, and he was the oldest Stoll brother. I wasn't about to race him to the prank store in the busy city of New York.

"How do you put up with him?"

"The same way that you put up with Conner." I replied to Miranda as I darted out of the way so a man who wasn't paying attention to where he was going wouldn't spill his coffee on me. This was exactly why I wouldn't race Travis. It is dangerous.

It was then that I saw Travis and Conner trip and fall on the sidewalk. Miranda and I both immediately both took off in a run to reach them. I know I said that running down a sidewalk in New York is dangerous, but they could be seriously hurt.

"Travis, are you okay?"I asked as I reached where Travis was. It had only taken me 10 seconds to reach him. Travis and I race all the time at camp so I was faster that Miranda getting there.

"I'm fine. Thanks for caring about me enough to ask how I am." Conner grumbled as he rubbed his head. I guess it was a little rude not to ask about Conner, but in my defense Travis is my boyfriend so he is my first priority.

"She is my girlfriend. Obviously she cares more about me than you. Your own girlfriend can ask about how you feel." Travis told Conner. I just rolled my eyes and Miranda smirked at me. I knew she was trying to support the fact that she thinks Travis is the more annoying brother.

"Katie, I got a boo boo on my finger. Will you kiss it and make it all better? It really hurts." Travis asked me in a baby voice as he held up his hand which was all scraped and bloody.

I sighed and I kissed his index finger since it had the least amount of blood on it. I grabbed some tissues that I had in my backpack and wiped off his hand and then I bandaged it up. I gave him a piece of ambrosia afterwards to eat and make his hand heal faster. I always carry medical supplies since you never know when there could be an emergency.

I helped Travis up since some of the people walking past where giving us strange looks. I then checked the rest of his body to make sure he had no other injuries. He had a cut above his eye which I fixed with a band-aid and his legs had bruises starting to form, but other than that he was fine.

Conner was more fortunate. He only had a scrape on his leg and one on his head. By looking at the two, you would have thought that they were had battled a monster not a sidewalk.

"Come on Travis. Only about two more minutes and we will have reached the prank store." I said as I grabbed Travis' hand to prevent him from trying to race me again. Travis just smiled since he knew why I grabbed his hand and then he decided to play the role of a hurt boyfriend.

"Katie, my hand still hurts. Can you give it a kiss because when you kissed my finger all the pain went away?" Travis asked me.

Miranda started to comment on how sweet that was and how Conner should be more sweet like that, and while Conner protested I kissed Travis' bandaged up hand. I love Travis, but sometimes he could just be so corny.

Conner and Miranda were still arguing when we reached the prank store so Travis and I left them outside and we walked into the store. It wasn't very big in the store so I figured we could find Hermes easy.

Travis and I walked up and down each aisle with no sign of Hermes. We had walked the aisles another time when we noticed a rack with clothes on it that claimed to make you invisible.

We walked over to the rack and then we saw Hermes sitting on the floor wearing a cape, a wizard hat, and some glasses. He had a toy cell phone and was trying to make some snakes pop out of it like George and Martha pop out of his cell phone. I could see why we didn't notice him before. He blended in perfectly with the other clothes.

I took his 'magical' accessories off of him and took his toy phone away. He started to cry a little but when Travis picked him up he stopped.

Travis and I both walked out of the store to find Miranda and Conner still arguing. I was about to end their argument when a sign next door caught my eye.

It was a picture displaying the different types of cereals on sale. There was also a cardboard cutout of a bowl of cereal. This would be exactly the type of store that my mom would go into.

"Travis, let's go and see if Mom is in that store. Miranda, Conner, are you coming or are you going to stand here and argue?" I asked as Travis and I started to walk towards the store.

Miranda and Conner did follow us but they were still arguing about how sweet Conner is. Travis and I just rolled our eyes. Miranda and Conner were both the type who had to have the last word in an argument. Their fights could go on forever.

"Just drop it! It doesn't matter if Conner is or isn't as awesome as me." Travis yelled at them. I just started laughing. Travis was always boosting his self image.

Conner and Miranda just grumbled. I was just happy that Travis ended their argument. I would have gotten a headache if they hadn't stopped soon.

We all walked into the store to find that it was a cereal store. That is all they sell. This is defiantly where mom would be, and it was even smaller than the prank store which was a good thing.

"We should split up so we can find mom faster. Conner and I will check the left half of the store and you and Travis can take the right half." Miranda suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

Travis and I walked off to the right half of the store and we started to look down the different cereal aisles for mom. We couldn't find her anywhere and Hermes was starting to whine about being held.

Travis put Hermes on the ground and grabbed his hand while I grabbed his other hand so there wasn't a possible way that we could lose him also.

We started to walk towards the back of the store when we noticed a chair made out of cereal boxes and sitting upon the chair was mom. She was pouring cereal on the ground and she was eating cereal from a different box. I sighed and left go of Hermes' hand and I grabbed mom. We could be in so much trouble since we didn't have the money to pay for the cereal she poured out. The cereal was worth about 50 dollars and if we combined the money we have available, it would only equal 20 dollars. We could be in so much trouble right now.

* * *

Hi! Here is the next chapter. All updates from now on will most likely be from my iPhone. The chapters may be shorter, but the updates will be more frequent. Who's point of view do you want next? The demigods left are Clarisse and Chris, Thalia and Nico or Frank and Hazel. There is a preview of the House Of Hades on google books, but it is in porteguese and I can't read it :( Although I did find a video of Rick Riordan reading from Annabeth's point of view in the House If Hades. Here is the link. watch?v=SJm2PydCn_4&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSJm2PydCn_4. Please review and tell me your thoughts, your demigod couple choice, or where you think the remaining gods could be.

Responses to the reviews-

Mila-is-a-bookworm-101- I'm glad :)

Extended Experience- Sure :)

Thalicoforever3.14- Sure :) It will be in a later chapter

Anastasia The Goddess of Drama- thanks :)

ElmoDaHorse- I can imagine him doing that too. I just love to write so it really wasn't that much.

NeoExplosion- it is funny :)

Blackcurse11- I agree. Ares will never change.

TrueColorsNeverFade- It was a bit short but I thought it was cute also :)

LionessDiety- Oh, so you do ship Thalico?

Guest5678- I am glad you love it and Thalico will be coming up soon :)


	12. The cemetery

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**-Thalia's POV-**

"Um...so where should we look first?" Nico asked me. I hated being with him. First Hestia makes us sleep in the same room and now we have to look for the gods together. Does no one care that I am a hunter and swore off boys?

"I don't care. I guess we can just walk around unless you have an idea of where any of them could be." I answered.

"My dad may of went to a cemetery because it would feel natural to him there since he would be surrounded by the dead. The other gods I don't know about. We could ask mortals if they have seen them." Nico told me. Finding Hades in a cemetery was a good idea, but I don't know about asking mortals to help us. They would probably think we were crazy.

"We'll start by looking in the cemetery. We will look for the others after that." I said and Nico nodded in agreement. He then started leading the way to the nearest cemetery.

We are arrived at the cemetery in about 10 minutes. The whole walk there was spent in silence. We really didn't have much to talk about anyway. Nico and I never really talk much.

Nico and I decided to separate and search different parts of the cemetery. I was a little reluctant to walk around by myself with all the dead here and the fact that monsters could hiding but I agreed anyways so we wouldn't be here as long.

"Thalia! He is over here." Nico screamed to me while I was scanning the horizon for any threats. I had already searched the cemetery with no sign of Hades.

I yelled back to him that I was coming and I followed the sound of Nico's voice to the other end of the cemetery. Hades was raising the dead while Nico was trying to make the dead go back to their proper place and trying to stop him.

I started to laugh at Nico's futile attempt to stop the situation. Every time Nico made the dead go back back to where it belonged, Hades would summon another to take it's place.

"Thalia, stop laughing and help me! Grab dad so he is distracted and I can put the dead back where they belong." Nico yelled at me. I did as I was instructed and Nico managed to stop the dead from rising again.

"Good, now we need to get dad as far away as possible from the dead. Grab my hand so we can shadow travel out of here." Nico instructed me.

"I am not holding your hand or shadow traveling." I protested. I hated to shadow travel. I had only done so once before but I hated the feeling that it brought.

"Come on Thalia. We need to get dad away from here. Just grab my hand so we can shadow travel out of here." Nico told me . I could tell that he was anxious to get away from there, but we could walk out of the cemetery just the same as we could shadow travel out.

"May I remind you that I am a huntress. That means I am not holding your hand nor am I going to shadow travel. We will walk out." I stated firmly. I was not shadow traveling and Nico isn't going to convince me otherwise.

Nico just sighed in response and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away, but Nico shadow traveled before I could. I had the worst feeling ever that went along with shadow traveling. That is why I hate it.

"I am so going to kill you death breath!" I yelled when we finally reached solid ground again. The shadow traveling made me sick.

"Sorry Pinecone face but I had to. He was going to cause big trouble if we didn't leave immediately." Nico explained while staying at least 2 feet away from me.

"You two are so cute together! You even have nicknames for each other. That is so sweet, and your baby is so cute." A lady told us as she passed by. Did she really just say that we looked cute together?

"Uh...thank you?" Nico said although it sounded more like a question. If the mortal wouldn't of been there, I would of killed him for saying that we were dating.

"You're so welcome. What is your baby's name?" The lady asked us. She is really starting to annoy me.

"His name is Hades." I answered without thinking first.

"As in the Greek god?" The lady asked.

"Exactly like that." Nico answered.

"Well I will leave you two love birds alone. It was nice to meet you." The lady said as she walked away.

"Nice to meet you too!" Nico called back. I just rolled my eyes. It defiantly wasn't to meet her.

Just them my phone buzzed. Hesphestus invented a phone that was completely demigod safe . It didn't attract any monsters.

It was a message from Annabeth. She and Percy had found Athena and Poseidon and were at Sally's. She also said that Zeus, Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Demeter were found. That means only Apollo, Artemis, and Hesphestus were left. I don't know where any of them could of went though.

"Come on Nico. Let's go to Sally's apartment." I said as I headed off in that direction.

* * *

Hi! Sorry for not updating for so long :( This chapter isn't my favorite but I couldn't really decide how to write this without making it seem ooc. I can not believe I have had 100 reviews. I love you guys. Each review makes me smile and update faster :) I finished the House Of Hades and I loved it, but I won't spoil anything for those of you who haven't read it yet. If you have read it, you can PM me and we can talk about it :) I decided to put questions for you to answer at the end of each chapter. You can PM me the answer or put it in a review.

Question of the day

What song do you think best describes Percabeth's relationship? I think hey pretty girl. It kinda starts at the beginning of their relationship to the very end.

Responses to the reviews-

Mila-is-a-bookworm-101- that was my response too :)

KitkatMoon - :)

Blackcurse11- Demigods always get in the most trouble :)

Lioness Diety- I ship them and think they are good friends also

Anastasia Goddess Of Drama- Exactly :) There are not many places for her to go

Guest- Thank You :)

TrueColorsNeverFade- it was a little confusing

ajsliroew4- Thanks :) Here is the update!

Guest5678- I love Tratie too :)

candyland7- Thanks for the idea. I had no idea what to do for this chapter :)

elijahlover- Thanks for being the 100th reviewer :) I'm glad you love it!


End file.
